Fiesta Gardens International School PTSA Wiki
Welcome to the Fiesta Gardens International School PTSA Wiki This is the main information reference for all things FGIS: - Events - Materials on Hand - Best Practices - To Do Lists - More! Event: Carnaval When? Last week of school Who? First grade is responsible for Carnaval. It's organized by room parents and PTA members. Both groups should recruit additional parents to help prepare, set-up, and tear down. What? Carnaval is a two hour event during school hours that celebrates each class. The entire school is involved. Each class gets a turn to perform a parade with a class-level dance with all kids participating. How is the event communicated to Parents? - School wide announcement via Directora's newsletter (Directora Varina) - FGIS EBlast (Margaret Becker) - Outdoor signage - Wednesday weekly folder - Room Parent email newsletter in English and Spanish, like this example from 2013: =FGIS: ¡Llega el Carnaval! Necesitamos su ayuda - Carnaval is here! We need your help!= CARNAVAL ¡Llega el Carnaval! '''La divertida celebración del fin del año escolar con música y bailes es el '''miércoles,' 19 de junio a las 11:00 de la mañana.' Las familias de primer grado somos responsables por el Carnaval. Necesitamos su ayuda con el montaje y decoraciones antes del Carnaval como también ayuda con el desmontaje después del evento. También hay cosas que necesitamos pedir prestadas para el evento. Por favor avísenos como puede ayudar. ¿Preguntas? Por favor póngase en contacto con: Alison Fox (alsafox@yahoo.com); Melissa Perez (dm-perez@sbcglobal.net); Rosemarie Pozzobon (rosemariepozzobon@sbcglobal.net) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Por favor devolver esta respuesta a la maestra/o de su hijo/a o responda este correo antes del ''viernes, 15 de junio'' ¡Sí, cuenten con mi ayuda! ___ Martes, 18 de junio, 3:00 Decoraciones (reunirse en las mesas) ___ Miércoles, 19 de junio, 8:30 – 11:00 Montaje (reunirse en las mesas) ___ Miércoles, 19 de junio 12:30 – 1:30 Desmontaje (reunirse en el parque) ___ Puedo traer esta cantidad de sombrillas con bases ____ el miércoles 19 de junio a las 8:30 ___ Puedo traer esta cantidad de hieleras ____ el miércoles 19 de junio a las 8:30 ______________________________________ _______________________________________ Nombre(s) de Padres Maestra/o ______________________________________ _______________________________________ Número de teléfono celular Dirección de correo electrónico CARNAVAL Carnaval is almost here! ''' The end of the school year celebration with dancing, music and fun will take place on Wednesday, June 19 at 11:00am. ' First grade families are responsible for supporting Carnaval. We need volunteers to help set-up, decorate, and clean-up at Carnaval, as well as loan items to support the event. Please let us know how you can help! Questions? Please contact us: Alison Fox (alsafox@yahoo.com); Melissa Perez (dm-perez@sbcglobal.net); Rosemarie Pozzobon (rosemariepozzobon@sbcglobal.net) ______________________________________________________________________________ 'Please return volunteer response to your child’s teacher or by responding to this email by '''Friday, June 15'' '' Yes, I can help! ____ Tuesday, June 18 3:00pm Decorate (meet at lunch tables) ____ Wednesday, June 19 8:30-11:00am Set-up (meet at lunch tables) ____ Wednesday, June 19 12:30pm-1:30pm Clean-up (meet on playground) ____ I can bring #___ of umbrella(s) with stand on Wednesday, June 19 at 8:30am ____ I can bring #____ cooler(s) on Wednesday, June 19 at 8:30am ______________________________________ _______________________________________ Parent(s) Name(s) Teacher ______________________________________ ________________________________________ Cell Phone Email Address Best Practices? - Lots of water on hand - DJ - Tons of decorations Materials On Hand? - Banners for each group (stored in Art Room) - School decorations (stored in PTA office) Materials Needed? - Volunteers for set up (day before and day of) - Volunteers to bring: - ice chests (minimum 20) - - Budget Line Needed? How much? (Treasurer, please fill in) Who handled in the past, who can be called for reference? Category:Events Category:Browse Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse